


Sleeping patterns

by queerhedgehog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Headcanon, Other, gems doing human stuff, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhedgehog/pseuds/queerhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble from a prompt about this OTP's sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping patterns

Sapphire totally has taken to napping since coming to Earth; she doesn't sleep at night regularly or anything, but sometimes it's nice to just tune out for a while. She'll either wake up when reaching maximum calm, or, more likely, Ruby has grown bored simply watching Sapphire sleep, and can't help but to play with her hair, or keep stroking her back, stomach, or arm, or kiss her forehead, or or or.... it's endearing most of the time.

Ruby? No. Ruby does not sleep. She just can never make herself quite chill enough to achieve it. Sapphire has encouraged her to try. “Take a nap with me!” It does not work. There's always SOME part of Ruby's brain that will not shut up. Ruby blames it on lack of future vision; “You wouldn't sleep either if you didn't already know what could be coming!” Sapphire rolls her eye at this, but says nothing. Really it's the soldier brain. It says Ruby should always be ready to defend, to fight. Even if she knows she's safe, it's not enough. Because she knows better than anyone that anything can change, and she better be ready to go. But Ruby likes nap time anyway, because she'll snuggle up next to Sapphire and even after all the millennia, notice some new adorable little feature on her love's familiar form; a slight highlight of the silver hair, the particular crook of her sleeping lips, or the way this particular light hits the cuts of her gem.


End file.
